Perry Tells All
by t.j.guard
Summary: Perry, after some thinking, decides he's going to tell the boys his secret, in the safest manner possible, of course.


**Perry Tells All**

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

PERRY'S POV

I looked up from my bowl at Phineas and Ferb as they sat at the dinner table with the other members of the family, discussing the day's adventure rather animatedly, most of the animation being supplied by Phineas. My eyes drifted down at the fedora in my lap, and part of me was thankful that my back was to the Flynn-Fletchers. A thousand and one thoughts raced through my mind, and all of them were on telling the boys my secret.

They'd found out before, back in the Second Dimension, but they'd had their memories of the day erased. And besides, it hadn't been on my terms, with my rules and precautions. This time, I had precautions set in place, with the boys' help, whether they knew it or not.

I let out a sigh, still relieved that my owners were so immersed in their conversation that they couldn't see me. I couldn't focus on my regrets, especially not now, but they did have a few things to teach me, for which I was endlessly grateful.

I put the fedora back in its place, safely hidden from view until it was needed, and then I realized that the time had come. My plan snapped into full form, every last detail of it, and I could hear Phineas' voice in my head: "I know what we're gonna do today." I walked on all fours into the redheaded boy's line of sight and chattered.

"Hey, Perry, what're you doing?" Phineas asked, and I walked toward the door to the stairway to the basement. "I think he wants us to follow him. Mom, Ferb and I'll be right back."

"Okay, dear," Linda replied, and I could hear Phineas and Ferb following me. Phineas opened the door for us, and we descended the stairs. At the bottom, I pressed a button with my tail, activating the soundproofing they'd had installed recently for one of their adventures.

"Hey, Ferb, I didn't know all this was still here," Phineas said, in awe and excitement. "Imagine all the stuff we could still do in here."

"The possibilities are endless," Ferb replied.

While they were discussing and brainstorming ideas for their next adventure, I laid out my notepad, pencil, and fedora. The redhead turned around, looked at me, and asked, "Why'd you want us to come down here, Perry, and what's all that for?"

I gulped, stood, and put on the fedora. Phineas opened his mouth, but I held up a hand and chattered sharply to silence him. I'd heard the 'I can't trust you anymore, you could've been cleaning your litter box the whole time, why didn't you tell us' speech before, even though he or his stepbrother had no idea. I picked up the notepad and pencil and wrote, '_Here are the rules: 1) you must __never__ act like I told you. Keep doing everything you usually do. 2) You must __never__ let me act like I told you. (I expect you to keep me to that.)_'

I ripped off the sheet and handed it to Phineas, who glanced at it and snapped, "You have rules?" He threw the paper onto the ground. I picked it back up and held it out to him, but he turned his face away. Ferb took the sheet and read it. "It seems reasonable," he said.

"Ferb, he's been lying to us this whole time, and he has rules? How is that reasonable?"

"Well, it _is_ Perry's secret." Phineas merely turned away more pronouncedly. He was turning his back to both of us, I noted. I wrote another note, this one reading, '_I wanted to tell you, but I needed the situation to be set up so that I could do so safely, and I wanted to be the one to tell you, more than anything. I saw what happens when you find out the wrong way, which is why I set up terms and precautions. I hope you understand._' I ripped the sheet out of the pad and set it down next to Phineas' feet.

Phineas glanced at the paper and snapped, "Let me guess, rules part two." I shook my head no, my head bowed and my eyes closed, even though it was doubtful if he saw my action.

"Will you just give Perry a chance and read the paper?" Ferb asked, and I could tell by the sound of his voice that Phineas' antics were getting on his nerves.

"Fine," the redhead huffed as he snatched up the note and began to read. I couldn't help but look on anxiously as the anger in him faded and the full weight of what I'd written hit him. "When you say 'leave', does that mean forever?" I nodded, barely taking my eyes off the floor. "But why did you tell us in the first place if it meant you had to leave?"

On yet another sheet, I wrote, '_I feel like you deserve to know. You two are the best owners in the world. You guys deserve the truth._'

The second he finished reading, I found myself sandwiched between Phineas and Ferb. I smiled and let out a contented chatter, closing my eyes and finally allowing myself to relax for the first time that day. "It's okay," Phineas whispered. "We won't tell anyone." I could feel my smile broaden.

PNF

The next day I stayed just long enough to hear Phineas ask, "Where's Perry?" and then I went into the chute and was dropped off in the lair. I was given a mission involving Doofenshmirtz, as usual, and the rest of the day was a blur until I reached home, another successful mission under my belt. "Oh, there you are, Perry," Phineas said as I returned, and I lay on the grass with them as the sun set. I let out a contented chatter and closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on my fur and reaching the state I'd reached the previous day, right after I'd told them my secret.

I chattered again, indicating that I was glad I told them, and Phineas replied softly, "Yeah, us, too. Us, too."


End file.
